


warm honey

by Husaria



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: An extended scene of the conversation between Elsa and Honeymaren at the campfire.





	warm honey

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop thinking about these two lmao have this little drabble
> 
> I'm so sorry if I end up being wrong with Honeymaren's speech mannerisms or such once the movie comes out but I just had to write something with them

“So, you’re the Queen of Arendelle.” 

Elsa almost got up to leave, putting both hands on the log. She _had_ to tell Anna what Honeymaren had told her about the fifth symbol on the shawl. 

But Elsa felt drawn to her. The way that Honeymaren’s voice harmonized with hers singing her mother’s lullaby, the way her hands gently pointed out the symbols on the shawl, the way that the light from the fire glinted in her eyes and turned them the color of honey. 

“How’s that like?” 

Elsa rested her hands in her lap. They could talk for five more minutes. 

“A _lot_ of paperwork,” said Elsa. “Lots of meetings with people across the kingdom.” 

“I can only imagine,” said Honeymaren. “Yelana mostly goes around checking if everyone’s alright, how the patrols are doing, things like that.” 

“They’re a bit different,” said Elsa. “But Yelana is probably super busy like I am.” 

“Do you ever get time to yourself?” asked Honeymaren. 

Elsa chuckled. “Occasionally. I spend most of my free time with Anna and Kristoff.” 

“You two seem as close as Ryder and I,” said Honeymaren. 

“I hope so. Anna and I…have a lot of time to make up for.” 

“Oh…” Honeymaren looked away and one of her hands touched her braid. “Soooo that means there’s no King of Arendelle.” 

“Of course not.” 

Honeymaren snorted. 

“I mean, no,” said Elsa, giggled as Honeymaren started to laugh. Honeymaren’s laughter was as musical as her singing. 

Elsa laughed. “No, there is definitely no King of Arendelle. The last time a group of suitors came to Arendelle, one of them tried to kill me.” 

Honeymaren’s smile vanished, and she flashed Elsa a look of concern. 

“Oh no! It was a while ago.” Elsa said. “It’s a long story. He’s gone now.” 

“Thank goodness.” Honeymaren sighed in relief. 

“I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship with a man," said Elsa. "At least, not with everything going on right now. Or…” Honeymaren’s soft brown eyes grew wide. Elsa swallowed. “Ever, really.” 

A lump formed in Elsa’s throat. Was that too much? Was she being too forward? 

“That’s…I know what that’s like too,” whispered Honeymaren. “I understand.” 

The fire crackled in front of them. Elsa breathed out slowly. 

Honeymaren looked away and played with her braid again. “If Honeymaren is too much of a mouthful, you can call me Maren.” 

Elsa had no idea where this next bit of courage came from. 

“How about Honey?” She shut her mouth, and her heart pounded. 

“Oh…” Honeymaren blushed. “I…I don’t think I’d mind…coming from you.” 

The biggest smile broke across Elsa’s face. “Thank you, Honey,” said Elsa. She jumped to her feet. “Maybe…when all of this is over, you can visit me in Arendelle.” 

“I’d love that!” exclaimed Honeymaren. 

“I can show you around the castle, around the town, the mountains.” Giddiness flowed through Elsa. “We can walk or we can take a carriage! Have you ever…?” 

Her hands were warm. Sometime in the middle of talking, she reached forward and grabbed Honeymaren’s hands. 

Honeymaren looked down in astonishment. 

“Oh…I’m sorry,” said Elsa, pulling her hands away. 

“No, no,” said Honeymaren. “It’s fine.” 

“My hands must be cold.” 

“They were,” said Honeymaren. “But I don’t mind.” 

Elsa’s face grew hot, but she wished nothing more than to take Honeymaren’s hands in hers again. 

The fire crackled. 

“I-I’m going to talk to Anna,” stammered Elsa. “I should be back…soon I hope.” 

“Right,” said Honeymaren quickly. “You should. I’ll be here when you get back. I promise.” 

Elsa nodded and darted into the woods, the foliage crunching under her feet. 

She turned around. Honeymaren was still by the fire, watching her leave. She waved a hand tentatively in a silent farewell a small smile on her face. 

Elsa waved back, then shook her head, continuing the search for Anna. She’d be back soon. 


End file.
